The Heart Achers
by iLUVMUFFY
Summary: Miley asks out Oliver to make Jake jealous. Oliver doesn't like being used, and he also likes Lilly. Lilly likes Oliver too, but they don't know. [Moliver: nothing at all happens, except holding hands and some cheek action] eventually [Jiley][LOLIVER]


Lilly Truscott was getting her stuff to go home after a long day at school, from her locker. With her skateboard propped up in front of her, against the locker below her, and her backpack on the floor beside her locker, Lilly was trying to see if she needed anything else to do her homework. Turning, Lilly saw, like always, Oliver was leaning on the locker next to hers. "Ollie, do we need our history book?" she asked her friend.

Oliver fished through his backpack, and realized he didn't have his, before replying, "Uh, yeah we need it. And I forgot mine, so I'll be right back. Now, don't leave!" Ollie added with a smirk to Lilly.

Lilly rolled her eyes. As Oliver was going back to his locker, Lilly zipped up her backpack and tossed it onto her back. Grabbing her skateboard, she went over to meet Oliver.

Turning the corner, Lilly saw Miley and Oliver. No big deal right? Wrong. Miley was holding not one, but both of Ollie's hands and smiling. Ok, so you don't think that's a problem since they are best friends right? Well let me tell you what happened next! Miley stood on her tippy-toes and kissed the boy on the cheek. Lilly's face grew hot and she muttered, "Ugh!!" (Like the Ugh she did when 'Hannah' was flirting with Lucas when Hannah and Lola went out to dinner...) and before either of them could leave, the frustrated girl marched right up to her friends. Putting on a sarcastic smile Lilly asked them, well more spat at them, "So what was that?!!"

Oliver blushed slightly. "Don't look at me!" he said, his hands up in front of him. Oliver stepped backwards a tiny bit so the ladies could talk.

Miley saw that Lilly was obviously jealous, and smirked. Then she whispered so only the three of them could hear, "Don't worry, we're not _really_ going out! I'm only doing this to make Jake jealous when he comes back tomorrow! And besides, I can only trust Oliver to make sure this 'relationship'" Miley made air-quotes, "doesn't go anywhere!" Miley smiled I made it look like a brilliant plan, but Lilly was still skeptical...and really jealous. She should be Ollie's girl! Not faker Miley!

Lilly crossed her arms, "Well it better go no where since we _promised_ we wouldn't date each other!" Lilly mentally slapped herself on her forehead, _'Why did you just bring that up?! Now there's no way you can get with Oliver!'_

Miley crossed her arms and gave Lilly a knowing look. "Don't worry! It won't!"

Oliver saw that Lilly wasn't taking this to well and wondered if she had a small liking, more than friends, of him. _'Nah! She wouldn't want to ruin our friendship like that! Plus it's not like I like Lilly back!...ok maybe a little...' _Oliver thought to himself.

Miley thought, _'But how will Jake think I'm over him? He knows I'm friends with Oliver, so how will he become jealous?' _"Oliver, we need to do something to make Jake think I'm over him, but what?"

"Sorry Miley, but I'm not kissing you!" Oliver said with a disgusted face.

Lilly smiled slightly at this, _'Maybe he does like me!!!'_

"Not like that Oliver!" Miley said obviously annoyed.

"Well why don't you just always hold hands around him?" said Lilly with an expression like, "Obviously!"

Oliver nodded, but he really didn't want to hold hands with Miley.

Miley smiled and hugged Lilly. When she was doing so, Miley whispered to Lilly, "Thanks for understanding!" Standing back, she added, "That might just work!"

With even knowing, Lilly and Oliver said at the same time, "Wait!" They looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but secretly Oliver was having butterflies in his stomach. _'Maybe I do like Lilly more then a friend...'_

Lilly continued on, turning to Miley, "You'll need to break-up in front of Jake so he knows he can go after you, Miles."

"Good point!" Miley said, smacking her forehead. "Ok, Oliver I don't want this relationship to last that long so how about we 'break up' in two days?"

"Fine," Oliver grunted.

Miley smiled and replied, "Great! See you two tomorrow! Bye!" Turning, Miley walked out of the school, and started for her house.

"Bye!" Lilly and Oliver called after her.

Turning, the BFFLs rolled their eyes at each other, and start for home themselves.


End file.
